


快穿之这个反派我当定了5-6

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Kudos: 6





	快穿之这个反派我当定了5-6

娜俊篇 

横刀夺爱

5.

罗渽民醒来的时候已经是第二天中午。

酗酒的头疼加上身上说不出的酣畅，让他有了一种奇怪的矛盾感。

熟悉...却又带着虚妄。

当眼中闯入一丝从窗帘缝隙透进来的光时，他甚至以为自己还在美国。

他抓着乳白色的棉被叹息，想要闭上眼睛再睡一会儿...

就在这时...

“你醒了呀。”

“！！！！”

罗渽民一惊，从那淡淡的暖热感里察觉到自己身边还躺了一个人。

这男声轻快，带了一股浓郁的桃子香...

罗渽民连忙抬眸，只对上一人的温柔视线。

那人笑眼盈盈，眉角弯弯，凌乱的黑发扫过睫毛，在脸颊上方荡漾。

蓬松的棉被刚好遮住那人的腰腹，他裸着上身，撑着下巴趴在枕头上望着自己。

眼波连绵，细白的皮肤上有着不少青紫的痕迹。

罗渽民看得失神，一时间他的脑袋一片空白，竟什么也想不起来。

直到...

那人朝他靠近了些，继续在他耳畔轻声细语。

“罗渽民，早上好啊。”

“......”

味道是甜甜的，是他最喜欢的桃子香。

黄仁俊被罗渽民暂时标记了，他现在全身上下都裹着那人的铁锈味。

说来也怪，平时闻着腥的味道到了现在竟成了馥郁，再加上从身体里一波一波荡漾出来的依赖感，让他忍不住想往罗渽民身上靠。

他扭着腰在被子里攀附上那人的上半身，搂着罗渽民的脖子和肩，软着声音讨好。

“你怎么不说话啊，是不是过了一晚就把我忘了？”

有点嗲，还有点腻，黄仁俊自己都忍不住抖了一下。

但...

他身下的罗渽民却极为受用。

罗渽民嗓子一干，下意识的伸手去环黄仁俊的腰，他一手托着omega的臀，一手摸上omega的肩。

深吸一口气，闻到的全是黄仁俊身上的桃子信息素。

他忍不住的在黄仁俊颈窝里蹭。

皮肤与皮肤相触，温热的舒适感瞬间让他有了欲望。

罗渽民掐着黄仁俊的臀，眯着眼睛去咬他的唇。

他怎么可能忘记...

那在混沌中对彼此最适合的交融，是他求了二十几年都不曾有的契合。

味道，声音，长相，以及身体都是他最喜欢的，最能让他痴迷...

“黄仁俊，是吧。”

罗渽民一个翻身把人压在身下，捏着omega的耳垂问。

黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，视线里满是罗渽民这张精致的脸。

瘦削的下巴带了几分青，低沉绕了点香烟味的嗓音，如同迷情散一样让他的心砰砰跳。

帅。

是真的帅。

帅到能让他迷了眼，失了智。

罗渽民瞧着黄仁俊有点走神的样子，抿着唇坏笑。

他知道自己的五官杀伤力有多大，也知道自己在笑的时候眼里的光有多吸引人。

他双腿一动，手臂一抬，把omega抱着入怀。

“想什么呢，我的omega？”

罗渽民的声音特别好听，细腻的让黄仁俊脸颊一红。

折寿了，折寿了。

他要死了。

以前做配角的时候他哪里遇见过这样的男主角？

被那人捧在手心里问候，一瞬间就乱了阵脚。

昨晚他还觉得自己演技不错，怎么到了现在就演不下去了？

这上市公司老总的儿子怎么可以这么好看？

难道...他在现实世界也这么撩人？

“我...我没想什么，我就是有点困...”

黄仁俊说话声音小，吞吞吐吐，在罗渽民眼里却变得极为可爱。

他继续揉着omega的细腰，把下面的一支枪抵在黄仁俊的大腿根上。

“正好我也有点困，那我们来做些什么...清醒一下...”

“......”

“什么？做什么？”

黄仁俊一愣，一时没悟透罗渽民话语里的不和谐感。

这时，罗渽民把他往床上一放，俯下身子就去咬他的脖子。

黄仁俊惊的浑身僵硬，这才明白过来那人口里的‘什么’是什么意思…

此刻。

铁锈味瞬间溢满了房间，黄仁俊想反抗都不得。

他只能软了身子和声音，娇弱弱的任由罗渽民亲吻。

他就奇了怪了…

这个有妇之夫难道就没有一点自觉？

都是要订婚的人了还能沉住气和自己来晨间运动？

黄仁俊心里古怪，但身体却不听话的往罗渽民怀里钻。

这该死的abo限制，让他像个荡/妇一样求欢。

黄仁俊闭上眼睛，哼唧唧的接受罗渽民的抚慰。

算了…

还是任务重要。

如果多来几次就能让罗渽民彻底爱上自己，也不是不可...

反正...他也很享受。

黄仁俊点点头，放松了一切开始和alpha交缠。

另一边。

罗渽民的未婚妻莫小桃提前两个小时到了机场。

她拿着一个保温杯站在国际航站楼的出口等，杯子里装着早上煮好的红糖水，等到罗渽民下了飞机好喝一喝温润喉咙。

可是直到航班抵达后的一个小时，她都没有收到罗渽民的消息。

等不到人，打电话过去也是关机。

那一开始在心里蓄满的期盼一点点变成了孤寂和失望。

莫小桃皱着眉去看手机屏幕的时间，发现自己已经在机场等了快两个小时，现已是中午。

罗妈妈那边打了电话来问，她却支支吾吾的说可能是航班延误。

这太奇怪了。

奇怪的有些反常。

罗渽民从来不犯这样的错误，即使有了变故也不可能不和她联系。

莫小桃叹了口气，突然想起和罗渽民一直交好的李泰容。

说不定打电话过去问问能知道一二。

她连忙给李泰容打电话。

当电话接通的那一刻，她听到的不是熟悉的男声，而是娇滴滴的，一个女人的声音...

莫小桃身体一僵，有些不适应的说出自己找李泰容。

女人轻哼，不情不愿的把手机递给了正在另一头的李泰容。

莫小桃知道那人私生活不检点，但她却没想到自己第一次联系李泰容，就撞上了那人所谓的混乱生活。

也不知道为什么罗渽民会认识这种alpha...

“泰容哥，我是小桃，你知道罗渽民现在在哪儿吗？我在机场等了两个小时都没有见到他，他电话也打不通，所以我就来问问你。”

电话那端的李泰容沉默着，过了好一会儿才客套的笑笑。

“他啊，我也不清楚...你不是他的未婚妻吗？你都不知道的话那我就更不知道啦。”

“......”

听着李泰容的回答，莫小桃失望的捏紧手机，她叹了口气，打算就这样道谢挂断电话。

只是这时，手机那端又传来了那个女人的声音。

“罗渽民？是昨晚上那个漂亮的弟弟吗？”

“......”

李泰容一惊，连忙去捂女人的嘴，可是不论他动作再快，莫小桃还是听见了...

“！！！！”

“你们昨晚就见过了吗？！”

莫小桃脸色一变，着急的开口。

此刻...她的心脏开始不安的砰砰作响。

而李泰容一阵咳嗽，却没有直接回答她的问题。

“哈哈哈，弟妹啊，你刚才一定是听错了，我昨晚上一直在喝酒怎么可能知道渽民在哪儿？你想多啦，想多啦！”

“......”

李泰容不等她在问，就这样极为心虚的挂断电话。

莫小桃张着嘴无措，耳边只听见一阵规律的忙音。

她拿着手机和保温杯，站在人潮涌动的机场口，看着面前来回走动的陌生人，突然有了一股莫名的委屈。

罗渽民...

你到底在哪里？

明明一周之后我们就要订婚了...

她吸了吸鼻子，此刻思绪越混乱，她就越往不好的方面遐想。

这里面一定有问题...

一定...

6.

下午时分。

黄仁俊缩在罗渽民的怀里，刚刚结束完一场性/事，他的呼吸都还不稳，带着一点喘。

而罗渽民的从后面抱着他，均匀的呼吸一下下打在他的脖颈上。

黄仁俊肚子有些饿，但是身体的疲惫大过饥饿感，让他没有一点力气在去动弹。

他眯着眼睛动动身体，与罗渽民交合之处又黏又湿，加上身上的热汗，让他十分难受。

可是他人被罗渽民抱的紧，想要下床每每都在半途被那人捞回来，而后继续抱着他的肩膀啃。

罗渽民是狗？还是一个打桩机？

黄仁俊问着自己，小声叹息，鼻腔里充斥着屋内的旖旎香气。

他又摸了摸被咬的疼的前胸，有些无奈的用指腹去揉。

他知道了。

罗渽民就是一条狗。

还是条好看的狗。

黄仁俊就没遇见过像他这样的人。

哄人的时候对自己撒娇，笑起来的时候眼角长而漂亮，做ai的时候又喜欢骗人，怎么求饶都不肯罢休，还要装委屈说他吃了亏。

黄仁俊撇了一眼胸前放着的罗渽民的手臂，不满的拿指尖戳了戳上面的肌肉。

这个爱骗鬼。

明明那么像一个omega，冷脸的时候却能吓死人。

黄仁俊不高兴了，罗渽民倒是很舒服。

他眯着眼睛也并不知道睡没睡着，反正是察觉到了黄仁俊的不安分，他就拿下身往前顶一顶。

也不说话，但是一顶保管黄仁俊安静。

罗渽民连自己都觉得奇怪。

明明二人才认识一天一夜，为什么他会觉得他们如此投缘？

本只有他一个人孤身游历在这不真实的世界，现在却突然出现了能懂他能理解他的第二个人。

他明明...对黄仁俊一无所知...

“仁俊啊，你...会不会有一种感觉，就是...就是时常觉得不真实，好像自己不属于这个世界？”

“！！！！？？？？”

黄仁俊一下憋住了呼吸，身后罗渽民的突来的疑问，让他惊的双腿绷紧。

这这这这...

这罗渽民有了自己的意识？？

他想起来了？

他都知道了？

黄仁俊表情一直变换，也幸好他背对着身后人，罗渽民看不见他恍惚的脸色。

“你...为什么会有这种感觉？”

黄仁俊吞了吞口水。

“我也不知道，就是很突然的...时常会有这种虚幻的想法。”

“尤其是...”

在你出现之后。

“尤其什么？”

黄仁俊小心翼翼的探究。

“没什么...就是觉得很奇怪...大概是我想多了...”

罗渽民小幅度摇头，没把心里话说出来。

这种一夜/情的滥俗情节，他还真生出了几分真情。

如果把这种话说出来，黄仁俊应该会嘲笑他的吧。

明明他还有未婚妻...

竟能在这个时候出来偷腥还不合时宜的爱上一个陌生人...

罗渽民突然觉得自己就是一个——把未婚妻忘记，只求自己一时快乐的渣滓。

“......”

黄仁俊没说话，而是努力去平复自己的心情。

如果罗渽民开始有了这种想法，那是不是代表着那人的原有意识已经开始觉醒？

他心下一喜，倒是没有半分担心。

真是觉醒了，那么是不是意味着他的任务可以提前完成进入下一个世界？！

黄仁俊一想到这里，连忙打开了脑内的通讯系统，联系上现实世界的钟辰乐。

钟辰乐：哥。春宵一刻值千金，你这个时候联系我作甚。

黄仁俊：给哥闭嘴。现在哥有任务给你，你给哥麻利办了！

钟辰乐：......（妥协）

行吧，你说，要我做什么。

黄仁俊：你听好了，你现在马上给罗渽民未婚妻的手机发一点东西。

钟辰乐：哈？发啥东西？

黄仁俊：给她发一点我和罗渽民一起进酒店的照片！诸如此类的！！

钟辰乐：what？？？你不是吧，这才第三天你已经开始主动挑战正主的权威了？还发照片？你不怕罗渽民知道了一脚踹了你这个小bitch？

黄仁俊：你别管，罗渽民这边我有把握的很，你按照我说的做就行。对了，你再给我查查这次的任务完成度。

钟辰乐：把握？只睡了一晚你有什么勇气说把握二字？？？？

黄仁俊：你别管！！！赶紧的！！给我瞅瞅罗渽民的任务完成度！！

钟辰乐：.....

“......”

钟辰乐：完成度20%

“......”

“？？？？”

钟辰乐：等会儿！你给罗渽民灌什么迷魂汤了？？？一天一夜你任务完成度达到20了？？？罗渽民就这么快忘记了他还有未婚妻的事？？？这混蛋！！不是人！！

黄仁俊：你可别逼逼了，迷魂汤也是我得有本事才灌的进去。再说了，这任务完成的快不是好事？？你在这儿义愤填膺什么？

钟辰乐：不不不！！这货变心变得这么快，妥妥一渣男啊！！！不是...我还不能吐槽了？你还帮他说话？你是不是...你...难道你爱上罗渽民这个混蛋了？？！！

黄仁俊：滚滚滚！你当谁的爱情都来的像龙卷风？你别扯别的了，赶紧把事给我办了，我这第三者马上就要开始我的上位大业了！！

钟辰乐：你来真的啊？？！！

tbc


End file.
